Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Schorsch/Archiv
|} Hallo Darth Schorsch! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Darth Schorsch!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Gruß, Garm Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 14:18, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) ---- Herzlich willkommen in der Jedipedia, Darth Schorsch! Wenn du Fragen hast, dann kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden oder einen anderen Benutzer fragen. Außer dem gibt es noch das FAQ, wo allgemeine Fragen beantwortet sind oder werden. Möge die Macht mit dir sein! Viel Spaß bei der Arbeit! 30px MfG - Cody 17:31, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Auch von mir: Willkommen bei uns! Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß und Erfolg beim Arbeiten. Wenn mal was unklar sein sollte - nicht verzagen, einfach fragen. :) Gruß Kyle 17:38, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Moin auch von mir und viel Spaß beim Lesen und Schreiben! Dark Lord Disku 20:14, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) Quellen Bitte gib Quellen an, das hast du hier vergessen. Wie Quellen angegeben werden steht in den Richtlinien. Außerdem solltest du die Form des Artikels anpassen (zusammenfassender Einleitungssatzt, In-Universe, reale Welt es da nicht, Quellen) MfG - Cody 10:09, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) PS:Wenn du hilfe brauchst, helfe ich dir auch gerne. Eine weiterleitung erstellt man, indem man den Artikel anlegt und den Befehl #REDIRECT Ziel eingibt. MfG - Cody 10:18, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) Jedi Con 2008 1. Wer geht auf die Jedi Con? Ich bin Samstags dort man könnt sich ja irgendwo treffen. 2. Wie ist es so auf einer Convention ich war noch nie auf einer? Gruß Darth Schorsch 20:28, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Das solltest du dir mal ansehen Bild:;-).gif →Benutzer Diskussion:Boba F/Jedi-Con Autorentreff MfG - Cody 21:35, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) Kurzgeschichten Im Offizelen Star Wars Magazin ist doch in jeder Ausgabe eine Kurzgeschichte. Gibt es diese Kurzgeschichten auch noch wo anderst? Am besten als pdf zu downloden! Gruß Darth Schorsch 17:10, 18. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Nein, die Geschichten werden nur im Heft und nirgendwo anders (legal) veröffentlicht. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:10, 18. Feb. 2008 (CET) ---- Hi danke das du das Bild vom Republikanischen Angriffskreuzer verkleinert hast MfG Shadowsith 15:55, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) Inhaltsangage des Verlages Ich hätte da mal eine Frage. Ich hab ja den Artikel über das Buch The Ruins of Dantooine angelegt, wie mach ich das mit der Inhaltsangage des Verlages? Soll ich die in Englisch schreiben, denn meines wissens ist das Buch nur in englisch erschinen oder soll ich die übersetzten? Gruß Darth Schorsch 10:17, 8. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Soviel ich weiß gilt auch hier, dass nur offizielle Übersetzungen (in diesem Fall die deutsche Ausgabe) erlaubt sind. Schreib es erstmal auf Englisch hin, wenn es das Buch entgegen deines Wisens doch auf Deutsch geben sollte, kann man den Text ja immer noch ersetzen. Gruß, Kyle 10:27, 8. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Danke, werd ich machen. Gruß Darth Schorsch 10:34, 8. Mär. 2008 (CET) Abwesenheit Als Leute ich bin in den nächsten zwei bis drei Wochen warscheinlich nicht on, ich hatte gehofft das ich bis jetzt die Artikel die ich in UC haben fertig bringen würde, aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht vor meinen Prüfungen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:41, 28. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Dann wünsche ich dir viel Erfolg bei deinen Prüfungen. Hau rein! Bild:;-).gif Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 19:42, 28. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::O.K hab meine schriftlichen Prüfungenen seit heute hinter mir, es kommt noch die praktische Prüfung und das Fachgespräch, aber bis dahin bin ich erstmal wieder da. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 15:13, 8. Mai 2008 (CEST) Frage Jedi-Con DVD Ich weis nicht wer alles auf der Jedi-Con war und sich dort die DVD gekauft hat, aber ist sie euch schon zugeschickt worden? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:35, 9. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ich habe sie bestellt und auch bei mir ist noch nichts angekommen. Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 18:26, 9. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Danke, hab mich halt gewundert das es so lange dauert. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:54, 9. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Heute ist sie bei mir angekommen. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:41, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) Schorschs "Anhängsel" In deinen Signaturen wird die "Diskussion" immer hochgestellt angegeben; ebenso bei div. anderen Benutzern auch. Meine kurze Frage: Wie geht das?--Daritha 16:48, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Also du gehst auf "Einstellungen" - "Benutzerdaten", bei Unterschrift gibst du an was deine Signatur sein soll wenn du das eingibst ~~~~ , bei mir steht Benutzer:Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) . Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:00, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Funktioniert. Danke.--Daritha (Senat) 14:38, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) IRC-Trillian Ich hab mir Trillian runter geladen und istallier aber ich begreif das mit den Channel noch nicht (ICQ hab ich hingekriegt). Bei mir steht im Statusfenster: 20:44 *** Reconnecting to IRC as "Darth Schorsch". 20:44 *** Will attempt 10 connections with 60 second intervals. 20:44 *** Connecting to IRC as "Gamesurge", attempt #1. 20:44 *** -irc.gamesurge.net- *** Looking up your hostname 20:44 *** -irc.gamesurge.net- *** Found your hostname, cached 20:44 *** -irc.gamesurge.net- *** Checking Ident 20:44 *** Nickname already in use. Please choose another (/nick {name}). 20:44 *** Error: Closing Link: by ClanShells.DE.EU.GameSurge.net (Registration Timeout) Was muss ich jetzt tun damit es funktioniert? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 20:51, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Also ich kapier das mit dem Trillian auch nicht, aber probiers doch mal mit dem Link auf Maras Benutzerseite, so mach ich das auch immer Darth Maul ~ Disku 21:34, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::So, für alle, die sich da mit Trillian einloggen wollen, hab ich hier mal was vorbereitet. Pandora Diskussion 22:26, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Man ne frage Pandora bei den Namen Kontaktname, Nickname, und Kontaktinfo was schreibbt man da rein? und is die Benutzeroberfläche das Statusfenster? den bei mir gibts keine Spalte mit Usern. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:52, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Kontaktname und Nickname wurden bei mir automatisch ausgefüllt. Eigentlich müsste nach dem Beitreten in einen Raum selbiger in einem neuen Fenster aufgehen. Das Statusfenster ist quasi das Protokoll über deine Verbindung zum Server. Wenn du aber vorher nie Trillian benutzt hast, würde ich eher Mirc empfehlen. Pandora Diskussion 18:09, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::Danke, ich bleib beim einfachen und nutze fürs erste den Link auf Maras Benutzerseite und probiere das mit Trillian, wenn ich es besser verstehe. Noch ne frage zu Trillian wie bist du an die Deutscheversion gekommen meine ist Englisch und bei der Sprache kann ich nur Englisch auswählen? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:27, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Erstmal kann man dazu sagen: Google ist dein Freund... Dass Sprachpaket findest man hier (Suchbegriff bei Google: "trillian + deutsch") Pandora Diskussion 18:38, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::OK hab hingekrigt, bin jetzt im Cannel als ExarKun. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:39, 3. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Kopfgeldjägerkrieg Hi Darth Schorsch! Ich hätte mal ne Aufgabe für dich: Du könntest dich doch mal den verbleibenden Artikeln des Kopfgeldjägerkrieges widmen, da du einer der wenigen (aktiven) Benutzer bist, die die Bücher besitzen. Viele Grüße, 17:35, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Meinst du den Artikel Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg oder die einzelnen Bücher der Trillogie? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:45, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich dachte da eher an die Figuren aus den Büchern, wie z.B. Kateel von Kuhlvult usw. 18:20, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::OK, kann ich machen aber es wird ein wenig dauern, da ich gerade 3 Bücher in UC hab, die ich alle in Englisch sind und gerade wenog zu lesen komme und noch den Artikel über 8t88 schreiben will, aber danach kann ich es machen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:27, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Super! Seit RC in den Teilzeit-Ruhestand gegangen ist, hat niemand mehr dieses Feld beackert. Wäre sehr gut, wenn du das machen könntest. 18:36, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Bilder aus PC-Spielen Mal ne Frage, wie macht ihr das mit Bildern aus PC-Spielen? Hab ihe eine Speziele Programm dafür oder macht ihr einen Bildschirmabgriff und fürgt es in Paint ein? Ich frag weil ich am Samstag Jedi-Knight 1 + Addon bekomme und daraus Bilder von 8t88 und von Jerecs Super Sternenzerstörer machen möchte. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:12, 9. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Normalerweise reicht ein Bildschirmdruck aus, aber bei Jedi Knight hatte ich bemerkt, dass das nicht funktioniert. Im Spiel gibt es jedoch - soweit ich weiß - eine Extra-Tastenkombination für einen Screenshot.--Daritha (Senat) 09:25, 16. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Danke. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 15:59, 16. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Vorlagen Bitte führe nur dann Änderungen an tausendfach verwendeten Vorlagen wie z.B. Infoboxvorlagen durch, wenn du weist, wie diese Vorlagen funktionieren und du die Auswirkung deiner Änderungen einschätzen kannst. Ansonsten produzierst du nur eine Menge unnötiger Serverarbeit, weil in sämtlichen Artikeln, in denen die Vorlage verwendet wird, vom Server gearbeitet werden muss, und dann nochmal, wenn es wieder rückgänig gemacht werden muss Probiere das lieber erst im Vorlage:Sandkasten aus. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:09, 15. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ok, mach ich das nächste mal. Danke für den Hinweis. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 14:58, 15. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Kleine Kritik Hi Schorsch, nimms nicht persönlich, aber eine deiner Taten war leider nicht ganz regelrecht. Und zwar das Copy & Paste bei Teth Castle und Kloster auf Teth: Du hast ja den Inhalt von Teth Castle in den Artikel von Kloster auf Teth kopiert und bei Teth Castle ein Redirect erstellt. Das ist zwar sehr freundlich, verstößt aber leider gegen die GNU-Lizenz für freie Dokumentation, da dadurch die Versionsgeschichte verloren geht. Dasselbe kannst du hier nochmal nachlesen. Soweit ich weiß, lässt es sich nicht mehr rückgängig machen, daher wollte ich es dir nur mal sagen, damit du in der Zukunft nicht wegen sowas eigentlich Freundlichem Ärger kriegst. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Was gibt's?]] 09:46, 21. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Wieso kann das nicht rückgängig gemacht werden? Wenn der Artikel Kloster auf Teth gelöscht und die Änderung von Darth Schorsch bei Teth Castle rückgangig gemacht wird, dann kann der Teth Castle-Artikel mit der Versionsgeschichte nach Kloster auf Teth verschoben werden. :Es tut mir leid, dass der Artikel zwei Mal verschoben werden muss, aber ich hatte mir auf der The-Clone-Wars-Website die Galerie (wo Teth Castle steht) vor der Planeten-Sektion (wo monastery steht) angesehen. :Viele Grüße, 10:52, 21. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Stimmt, es ist wieder rückgängig zu machen, sry ich hatte nicht genug überlegt. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Was gibt's?]] 11:25, 21. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Sorry, ich hab gedacht das es so am einfachsten geht. Fürs nächste mal weiß ich es. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:49, 21. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ---- Auch dir ein danke schön für die Hilfe werde mich bei dir Melden ;) **möge Die Macht Mit Dir Sein** Olly 14:16, 6. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich werde dir helfen wo ich kann. Und möge die Macht auch mit dir sein. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 14:26, 6. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Ich glaub es ist soweit hey Darth Schorsch ich denke mal am Wochen ende werde ich zeit haben =) ich möchte mein ''Profil etwas aufpeppen also naja soe wie es die meisten hier haben so mit Bild und den ganzen Daten rechts an der Seite '' vielleicht hast du ja zeit und könntest mir Helfen =) schonmal Danke im Vorraus wir schreiben uns!! Möge Die Macht Mit Dir Sein Olly 22:28, 9. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Kein Problem kann ich machen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 15:58, 10. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Inhaltsangaben Hallo Darth Schorsch! Wenn du Inhaltsangaben schreibst, wie jüngst beim Artikel ''Agent der Rebellen, dann ist diese vollständig im Präsens zu formulieren. Du verwendest immer die Vergangenheitsform und viel zu häufig den normalen Tempus, sodass man in einem verschachtelten Satz gar nicht weiß, welcher Teil zu erst war und welcher darauf folgt. Das macht nicht nur das Lesen deiner Inhaltsangaben zu einer echten Herausforderung, sondern man kann bestimmte Dinge einfach falsch interpretieren. Schreibe bitte deine Inhaltsangaben künftig in der Gegenwartsform und nicht mehr in der Vergangenheit. Bitte ändere das im Artikel Agent der Rebellen, da das Ändern der Zeitform echt ein scheiß Job ist und sich schnell Fehler einschleichen können... Und ein Tipp noch: Lies dir deine Texte vielleicht noch ein zweites oder besser noch ein drittes Mal durch, denn sie haben extrem viele Fehler, die sich durch einfaches Korrekturlesen vermeiden ließen.--Anakin Skywalker 21:11, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Werd ich noch machen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 21:15, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Kleiner Tipp: Einfach Word durchlaufen lassen ;). Das findet die meisten Typos, hat zwar den Nachteil, dass es so ziemlich jeden Namen aus Star Wars nicht kennt, aber wenn man die ganzen Namen in sein Wörterbuch aufnimmt, wird das Korrigieren von mal zu mal leichter :-). Bel Iblis 21:17, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Wenn du die Zeitform auch noch bei Soldat des Imperiums korrigieren könntest, wäre ich dir echt dankbar. Bild:--).gif (bitte nicht sauer sein, dass ich dir so viel aufbrumm)--Anakin Skywalker 21:32, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Mal sehen was sich da machen lässt, aber ich werd ihn mir dann noch mal vor nehmen. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 21:44, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Buch Hallo Darth Schorsch Danke für die Rückmeldung wegen dem Buch. Ich traue also deiner Macht und kaufe das Buch nicht.Aber wegen dem Literaturtipp wo kann ich denn anschauen und welche Bücher könntest du mir empfehlen, also ich hatte gedacht das ich Darth Maul, der Schattenjäger und The Force Unleashed kaufe. Möge die Macht mit dir sein, immer! --Ani 21:43, 14. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Also du kannst den Literaturtipp der Woche auf dem Literatur Portal einsehen (Diese Woche ist es Darth Maul – Der Schattenjäger). Alle Literaturtipp der Woche kannst du unter Jedipedia:Literaturtipp der Woche einsehen, aber es sind einige Bücher Literaturtipp die vergriffen sind z.B. Soldat des Imperiums,... oder die kontrovers diskutiert werden wie Der Kampf des Jedi, aber in der Regel kann man die Bücher die auf der Liste sind jedem empfehlen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 21:55, 14. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Okey, danke. Hmm also ich habe noch eine kleine Frage da ich neu auf Jedipedia bin habr ich etwas Mühe mit der Gestaltung meiner Benutzerseite und wenn du Lust und Zeit hättest könnte ich ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen.Ich möchte dich aber keinesfalss dazu Zwingen und ich kann nachvollziehen wenn du nein sagen würdest. --Ani 22:03, 14. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Bücherliste Hallo Darth Schorsch, das Projekt Benutzer:C-3PO/Sprachen habe ich eingestellt und ich werde gleich einen Löschantrag stellen. Ich habe alle deine Vorlageneinbindungen auf der Seite Benutzer:Darth Schorsch/Bücher umgeändert, so dass die neue Seite Vorlage:Buchbewertung, die auf meiner Vorlage basiert, eingebunden wird. Dabei habe ich übrigens ein Programm verwendet, dass die Vorlagen automatisch austauscht, um Arbeit zu sparen. Hoffentlich bist du mit meiner Änderung einverstanden. Viele Grüße, 15:37, 22. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Also ich hab damit kein Problem und Danke. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 23:16, 22. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Bilder hochladen Darth schorsch ich weiß nicht wie ich Bilder Hochlade bitte hilf mir(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Torben (Diskussion • Beiträge) 19:46, 31. Aug. 2008 (CEST)) :Hey Torben, einfach hier den Text durchlesen und dann hochladen, ganz leicht Bild:;-).gif [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 19:46, 31. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Killik-Zwielicht Hey Schorsch^^ nachdem Killik-Zwielicht jetzt eigentlich fertig ist, wollte ich dich doch noch mal bitten diesen Satz: ''Im Jahr 8 NSY versuchte Horm es illegalerweise bei einer Auktion auf Tatooine wieder auf. zu korrigieren. Ich habe das Buch nicht gelesen, deshalb habe ich auch leider keine Ahnung wie der Satz gemeint ist und ich will Inhaltlich nichts falsch machen. Jaina 14:43, 1. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Habs gemacht. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:45, 1. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Dankeschön und in Zukunft dein Geschriebenes nochmal durchlesen, bevor du abspeicherst, weil da auch sonst noch relativ viele Schreibfehler drin waren. Das Meiste findet man beim lesen schon von selbst und dann muss einem nicht so hinterher geräumt werden. Jaina 17:16, 5. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Sperre Hallo ich schreibe aus dem ED-Kurs Bin ich Gespeert oder nicht 143.93.94.119Torben143.93.94.119 :Ich weis es nicht da fragst du am besten einen Admin. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:49, 9. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Tython Hy Schorschi! Was dagegen, wenn ich mich an den Arbeiten zum Artikel Tython beteilige? Habe mit der NEC und EGF die nötigen Sachbücher, um weitere Infos beizusteuern.--Daritha (Senat) 18:13, 22. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Ja kannst mithelfen, den EGF hab ich auch aber das NEC fehlt mir. Lass mich aber erst mal mit paar Sachen anfangen, damit wir uns nicht in die Quere kommen. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:20, 22. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Super! ^^ Klar, steck dein Gebiet erstmal ab, kein Problem. Ich würde mich v.a. um die Bilder von der TOR-HP und die Infos aus der NEC kümmern (also Vorrepublikanische Ära).--Daritha (Senat) 18:22, 22. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::Jedi und Jedi-Orden gehören mir, damit das klar ist! Bild:;-).gif 18:30, 22. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::Yoda, bist du's? ^^--Daritha (Senat) 18:38, 22. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::::Daritha, wie siehts n mit Tython aus, für mich sieht der Artikel feritg aus, kommt noch was weil ich nehm jetzt mal mich aus dem UC, wenn du noh was hinzufügen willst bzw. noch länger das UC haben willst tu dir keinen zwang an. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:10, 11. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::::Fehlt immer noch die Sache mit Belia Darzu, die in Rule of Two auch angesprochen wird... Könnte ich auch ergänzen, wenn ihr wollt, weil dazu im NEGD noch ein bisschen was steht... Pandora Diskussion 15:27, 12. Nov. 2008 (CET) Goldener Jar-Jar Hey, tolle Idee, dass mit dem goldenen Jar-Jar^^ Da muss man erstmal drauf kommen. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass wir bei einer Art dieses Preises hier auch keinen Jar-Jar-Fan haben;) Naja, werd mal gucken, ob ich diesen Preis irgendwie mal einsetzen kann^^ Wollt eigentlich nur ma sagen wie gut mir die Idee gefällt:) Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 17:23, 27. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Na ja, die Idee ist nicht von mir, die kommt von Cody. Aber ich hab ihn mal festgenagelt, damit jeder ihn einsetzen kann. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:27, 27. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::Das wurde mir auch grad schon erklärt (Dank an Darth Mauls Klon!), aber das Lob ist ja auch sehr allgemein geschrieben und wird den richtigen Empfänger schon finden^^(früher oder später) Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 17:30, 27. Okt. 2008 (CET) :::Aber jetzt nur nicht inflationistisch benutzen. Pandora 20:06, 27. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::::Ja, richtig "goldig" der Gute. ^^--Daritha (Senat) 13:47, 16. Dez. 2008 (CET) Löschantrag Marodeure Oh, tut mir leid. Habe die andere Seite Sanyassan nicht gesehen.Darth Vader 94 16:23, 22. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Das ist kein Problem wenn du mal was nicht weist, oder nicht findest. Wenn du deine Infos in den anderen Artikel reinschreiben willst kannst du das ja noch machen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:47, 22. Nov. 2008 (CET) Cronal Bearbeitungsstempel Hey, du hast diesen Bearbeitungsstempel bei Cronal gemacht, kann den jeder machen? Oder muss der genehmigt werden? Liebe Grüße --DarthKriwda 20:44, 24. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ein UC kann jeder machen da braucht man keine Genemigung zu. Man kann es machen wenn man einen Artikel ungestört erstellen bzw. überarbeiten will. Manchmal gibt aber ein UC auch problem wenn du den Artikel erstellst den jemand anders erstellen wollte, bzw. wenn du einen Artikel unter UC nimmst der das nicht nötig hat zum Beispiel Revan. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 20:49, 24. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Ok, danke. ICh wollte Nyreen Vollen machen, und der erste Versuch wurde gelöscht, weil ich nicht anzeigen konnte dass ich das noch bearbeiten will. Thx. --DarthKriwda 20:51, 24. Nov. 2008 (CET) Banner Wie macht man so ein Banner? Darth Zero 19:20, 26. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Also ich hab den Banner mit Photoshop gemacht, und dazu den orginal Banner der Jedipedia von Ben bekommen (wenn de ihn lieb fragst bekommste ihn vielleicht auch) ein wenig vergrößer mein Bild und Text eingefügt und fertig war der Banner. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 19:51, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) Dankeschön Das is nett, bekomm ich auch mal Blumen. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:39, 16. Dez. 2008 (CET) Babel Hallo Ich hoffe du hattest schöne Festage, kurze frage zu meinen Babeln. Wie kriege ich sie auf die rechte Seite, wie bei dir? Gruss Cpt.Maze 18:03, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Hi wenn du nichts dagegen hast kann ich es dir auf die rechte Seite stellen und falls ja, ich hab sie alle in die Infobox (Vorlage:Benutzer) beim Punkt Babel eingefügt. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:11, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) Neue Königin Hi. Das mit der neuen Königin find ich jetzt verwirrend, von der wusste ich gar nix. Ich kenne mich mit Clone Wars nicht aus, aber wenn sie zwischen Jamillia und Apailana Königin war, dann müsste überall die Angabe geändert werden, dass Jamillia vier Jahre Königin war. Wurde Neeyutnee 22 VSY Königin oder erst 21 VSY oder später? -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 01:19, 15. Feb. 2009 (CET) :So ich hab dir das zwar schon im Chanel geschrieben und auch den dazugehörigen Link geschickt, aber für alle anderen die es auch intressiert und nicht anwesend Chanel anwesend sind. Also in dem Onlinecomic ''The Valley kommt die neue Königin vor, wie lange und unter welchen Umständen sie zur Königin wurde weiß ich nicht, wird vielleicht in Clone Wars noch näher beleuchtet. Mit den Infos hab ich jedenfalls den Artikel geschrieben. Zu der Zeitlichen Einordung muss sie zwischen Jamillia und Apailana liegen, da die eine in Episode 2 und die andere in Episode 3 Königin ist und der Comic sicher zwischen den beiden Episoden spielt. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 01:37, 15. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Die Geschichte spielt direkt vor Das Virus, steht auf Seite 2. Müssten halt wissen, in welchem Jahr "Das Virus" angesiedelt ist. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 03:01, 15. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Inzwischen ist schon bekannt, dass die Serie mit dem Kinofilm im Jahre 22 VSY anfängt. Laut Wilder Raum (Roman) spielt der Kinofilm sieben Wochen nach der Schlacht von Geonosis, wahrscheinlich ist dies jedoch ein Druckfehler und soll Monate heißen. Mit dem achten Monat nach der Schlacht von Geonosis beginnt das Jahr 21 VSY. Im Moment ist die Zeitleiste von timelineuniverse.net am aktuellsten. Dort sind die Folgen – solange es keine zeitliche Einordnung in die Serie gibt (wie z.B. eine Woche nach dem Kinofilm bei ''Wilder Raum (Roman)) – nach der Ausstrahlung sortiert. Man kann davon ausgehen, dass die 17. Folge nicht mehr im gleichen Monat wie der Kinofilm spielt, sondern im Jahre 21 VSY. Ich habe die Folge zwar noch nicht gesehen, aber die Königin kann theoretisch auch schon seit 22 VSY Monarchin von Naboo sein, weil sie schon vor der Folge Königin war, oder? Viele Grüße, 11:07, 15. Feb. 2009 (CET) Wegen Löschung Mal ne Frage.Warum sollte so ein Artikel, bei dem man nicht gerade viel mehr schreiben kann gelöscht werden. Schau dir doch mal die meisten gegenstände von KotOR an. Da gibts nicht viel zu schreiben. Ich könnte dir aber einen Vorschlag machen. Falls du das nicht einsiehst könnte ich ja einen Artikel machen der nur Droidenpanzerungen heißt und da die Drei typen erklären dann wäre es kein Stub. Shadowsith Dunkler Besprechungsraum 22:56, 26. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Nein es heißt nicht das es ein Stub ist, aber mit der Droidenpanzerung is es doch so man es in einem Artikel besser behalndeln kann, da es doch bis auf deren Gewicht (leicht/mittel/schwer) alles das gleiche ist. Man braucht nicht 3 seperate Artikel das wäre in einem besser untergebracht. Damit man das machen kann hab ich ja den LA gestellt. Schau dir doch mal zum vergleich den Artikel zu den Kampfpanzern an. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 09:07, 27. Feb. 2009 (CET) Danke Zygerria Ich habe gesehen, dass du einen Löschantrag an meinen Artikel Zygerria gestellt hast, ich habe ihn jetzt verändert und will fragen ob ich den antrag löschen darf.Nionly 17:52, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Grundsätzlich darfst du den Löschantrag wieder entfernen, wenn du denkst das der Artikel nun den Qualitätsanfordeungen der Jedipedia entspricht damit hab ich kein Problem wenn du oder ein andere User den Löschantrag entfernt. Aber für mich wirkt der Artikel immer noch wie ein Stub. Da ich diesen Comics nur als enlischen Versionen habe und nicht genau weiß wie weit zur Zeit Dino ist, und damit wie viel über den Planeten bekand ist, kann ich dir nur noch sagen das es auf jedenfall beim Planeten über dessen Traditon im Sklavenhandel und über Anis, dessen Padawan und seines Ex-Meisters Aufenthalt auf Zygerria einiges zu schreiben gibt. Was du auf jedenfall noch an Artikel machen kannst ist den Namen des Planeten in die Infobox eintragen und Kategorien einfügen. Falls ich dir beim Artikel helfen soll musst du mir einfach bescheid geben. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:11, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Danke wegen dem helfen, ich nehme deine Hilfe gerne an, da ich nicht weiss, wie ich die Kategorien einfüge. und über diesen Padawan weiss ich nichts, er ist nicht im Comic erwähnt.Nionly 18:14, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Danke das du meinen Artikel übernommen hast.Nionly 21:07, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Revert bei Vector (Knights of the Old Republic) Du hast meinen Edit reverted. Aber ist dort nicht Vector als Ganzes gemeint, also inklusive der neuen Bände? Gruss --Darth Graval 21:03, 19. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Nein ist es nicht, für jeden Zeitabschnitt wird es einen eigenen Artikel geben. Aber für das ganze Projekt gibt es auch einen Artikel: Vector, aber in dem stehen keine Literaturangaben. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 14:30, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Danke [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 14:44, 3. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Übertrag der Kategorie Diskussion:Urbaner Freiraum auf Bastion Och kommt, Leute nicht jeder Artikel brauch seine ''eigene Kategorie. Langsam nervt es dass hier für alles und jeden eine Kategorie erstellt wird, selbst wenn dort nur 2 Artikel enthalten sind. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:58, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) Jetzt möchte ich was geklärt haben Mir entging deine Kritik an meiner Person bei der UC-Vorlage-Disku nicht, aber das gehört da nicht hin. Also: Lieber Schorsch ich würde dir echt mal raten, zu lesen, was die anderen schreiben und dann nochmal nachzudenken, bevor du irgendwo deinen Senf dazugibst. Was du gesagt hast, ist mir durchaus bewusst und wenn du meinen Text gelesen hättest, wüsstest du das sogar. Mir geht’s überhaupt nicht nur um Ben und Moddi und ich bin eine der einzigen hier, die die UC-Vorlage einwandfrei benutzt und auch schon gelegentlich andere auf ihre UC’s hingewiesen hat. Du kannst aber nicht bestreiten, dass die Vorlage wie sie ist, nur minderwertig funktioniert, wenn die über Jahre hinweg Artikel blockieren kann. Daher kann man doch mal über eine Änderung nachdenken, was regst du dich deshalb so auf? Das mit dem Löschen war einfach eine Möglichkeit, die ich mal mit in den Raum werfen wollte und nicht ernsthaft für tragbar halte. Es sollte vielmehr Augen öffnen. Ich für meinen Teil habe allerdings schon mehr Auszeichnungen hier erhalten als du Jahre alt bist und ich brauche mich nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass ich auch noch ein Privatleben habe, das ich über die JP stelle. Habe ich jetzt kein Mitspracherecht mehr, weil ich mal einen Monat keinen exzellenten Artikel geschrieben habe? Tut mir leid aber das kann ich von Benutzern wie Ben, Pandora, Ackbar, Bel Iblis oder Anakin Skywalker hinnehmen, weil die sich hier wirklich reinhängen und auch einen kompetenten Eindruck machen. Von dir lasse ich mir sowas aber nicht bieten und wenn du nur ein Problem mit meiner Person hast, dann halte dich grundsätzlich von Diskussionen mit mir fern und bitte mich nicht länger deine Artikel zu korrigieren. Jaina 14:51, 4. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Es war nicht nur eine Kritik an dir, sondern auch an alle die das lesen und für ein einhalten der Regeln forden und sich zu fein sind was für zu tun. Natürlich kann man das Ding löschen, aber es lösst am Grund des Probelm überhaupt nichts. Wenn keiner bereit is seinen Teil zum Einhalten der Regeln macht kann man heute die UC-Voralge, morgen die Löschdiskussionsn, übermorgen die Wahlen, usw. löschen den überall braucht man Leute die im Rahmen der Regeln sich einsetzen und nicht nur labbern und fordern unabhänig wer es ist. :Zu deiner Person ich hab grad wirklich ein Problem mit dir - mir passt grad überhaupt nicht deine Art diese "Alles Weg, is doch eh Scheiße" Verhalten und diese Gehab einer 84 jährigen Miss World die immer wieder ihr vergangen Ganzleistungen hervorstellt aber seither nichts mehr gemacht hat. Aber nur weil mir deine Art nicht passt heißt das das ich einer Diskussion mit dir aus dem Weg gehe, oder dich nicht respektiere. Im Gegenteil ich weiß sehr wohl was du kannst und wozu du fähig bist und ich hab mich immer gefreu wenn du meine Artikel kontrolliert hast. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:36, 4. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Ich habe schon sehr oft Leute auf die UC's angesprochen, aber wie soll ich mich als einzige Person um alles kümmern? Und ich fühle mich auch scheiße, wenn ich jedem im Nacken hocke und ihn wegen seiner UC's belagere. Am Ende bin ich doch nur wieder die blöde Meckertante, die allen auf die Nerven geht oder willst du das Gegenteil behaupten? Und seit jeher nichts mehr gemacht... zwei Monate mal nichts Größeres geschrieben und schon bin ich inaktiv, geil wie du das siehst. Es geht mir einfach darum, dass ich mich nicht von jemanden wie dir sowas wie Vorwürfe anhören lassen muss. Du warst auch schon längere Zeiträume inaktiv und trotzdem komme ich dir nicht mit solchen Anschuldigungen, sondern verbessere dennoch Artikel wie Finn Galfridian, weil du mich darum bittest. PS: ich bin 18. Jaina 18:41, 4. Mär. 2010 (CET) 8t88 Moin :) Ich habe gerade deine Angabe bezüglich 8t88 gelesen.Ich habe kein Plan, wie man auf sowas im Letzte Äanderungen-Teil antwortet, also schreibe ich es dir direkt in deine Diskussion:Deine Worte waren, das Bild sei "von der wook geklaut, zeigt einen zu kleinen ausschnitt und an dieser textstelle unpassend".Dem muss ich widersprechen :( 1. sind mehr als die Hälfte der Bilder auf Jedipedia von Wookieepedia geklaut, was aber auch eigentlich nicht schlimm sein sollte, da JP das Ziel hat, vollständig zu sein, oder? Und da Wookieepedia es aus anderen Quellen hat (die ich besitze), müsste dies KEIN Kriterium sein. 2.Dieser zu kleine Ausschnitt fügt sich nahtlos in den Artikel ein und sein Inhalt wäre nicht unpassend (Er kommt aus einem Videospiel, doch sein Original-Auftritt wird gar nicht dargestellt! :() 3.wenn der Original-Auftritt von 8t88 nicht in den Artikel passt, wo denn dann sonst??? (Hä?) Soviel zu meiner Meinung, nichts für ungut ;) KyleKatarn 18:56, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST): :Zu 8t88, ich hab das Bild wieder entfernt da es auf einem großen Bildschirm die Formatierung ändert und unschön aussieht. Zumal das Bild in der Infobos unpassend ist da man nichts drauf sieht nur den Kopf und ein bisschen Körper. Zu Bilder von der Wook übernehmen, ist aus mehreren Gründen mit Vorsicht geniesen. Da sie ersten bei der Bequellung nicht richtig liegen müssen, derren Bilder auch nicht 100% gut sind oder nicht den richtigen Ausschnitt zeigen müssen, erst wenn man die Quelle kennt kann man überhaupt abschärzen ob das ein passendes Bild ist oder man es nicht selber noch mal macht. Man braucht 8t88 nicht aus Jedi Knight zeigen, auch wenn er da zuerst Auftratt. Für meinen Geschmack hat der Artikel ausreichend Bilder und braucht nicht unbedingt mehr. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 19:25, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Ja, hast Recht, als Benutzerbild muss es nicht unbedingt passen. Aber im "Hinter den Kulissen"-Teil ist er doch ganz gut aufgehoben-"XYZ ist erstmals in dem Videospiel XYZ aufgetreten (Bild)" ist doch eine elegante Lösung.Was die Quellen angeht, so sieht mir das aber sehr nach Jedi Knight aus (und ja, ich hab es gespielt, obwohl ich zu jung dafür bin, hast schon Recht ABER ich habe es immerhin gespielt!Auf der Hülle stand nicht mal ab 18 drauf und im Spiel erweckte es mir auch nicht den Anschein :|...was solls), deshalb würde ich mir da keine Gedanken machen.Das mit dem Großbildschirm verstehe ich jetz nicht so richtig... Gruß KyleKatarn 20:12, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Wenn man im HDK das Bild da noch einfügt, verschiebt es sich auf breiteren Bildschirmen sehr unschön nach unten, sodass es nachher mitten in den Quellen drin hängt, das meint Schorsch damit. Das 8t88 in dem spiel vorkommt, wird im Artikel schon mehr als deutlich dargestellt, dazu muss man nicht noch ein Bild rein quetschen. Pandora Diskussion 20:54, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Achso...Joa ok, wenn das so ist, ist das natürlich unschön^^ Nix für ungut, Leute ;) GrußKyleKatarn 21:23, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Künstler-Kat die 2. Hi Schorsch, zuerst möchte ich mich nochmal hier entschuldigen, ich hätte nicht zu schnell aus der Haut fahren dürfen, nur weil du eine Frage, die zwar missverständlich vertont war, gestellt hast. Dann würde ich dich bitten, dass du auch bei den Kats die Wiki-Links zu den anderen Wikis herstellst, die die Kats so haben, denn so würden auch Probleme wie das jetzige mit Ramon Bachs, Ramón Bachs, Ramon F. Bachs, Ramón F. Bachs. wegfallen und ich hätte sogar noch weniger Arbeit, da ich sie dann nicht immer ergänzen muss ;-) Ansonsten bin ich dir dankbar, dass wir drei - vier User (ich glaub, du, ben, Lord Tiin, 2 oder 3 Kats von Pre Viszla? und ich) haben da gute Arbeit geleistet, die (wie schon gesagt) anspruchslos aber enorm zeitaufwendig war und ist. Also in diesem Sinne: Dir noch eine schöne Woche. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 10:05, 4. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Ich schau bei den Künstlern aber nicht bei der Wook, sondern direkt bei Dark Horse oder in den entsprechenden Quellen, ab und zu die Comics Book DB und geb eigentlich den Künstler immer an wie die ihn führen. Daher kann es bei unterschiedlicher Schreibweise durchaus zu unterschiedlichen Kategorien kommen, auch wenn es ein und der selbe Künstler ist. Zu Bachs zwar schreibst du in den Löschantrag der einen Kategorie das die Disku seine wahre schreibweise zeigen wird doch ist noch keine begonnen, oder falls ja find ich sie nicht. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 16:57, 4. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Hab das mit Bachs gefunden. Ich kümmer mich drum, verschieb den Artikel dahin wo er gehört und schreib die erklärung in die Diskussionsseite. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 17:45, 4. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Danke. Mach ich ja auch so, nur wenn es um die Ergänzung der Wikilinks geht, gehe ich ja darauf, damit der Link auch dorthin führt, wo er hinführen soll ;-) Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 08:16, 5. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Altes UC Hallo Darth Schorsch, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in dem Artikel „Finn Galfridian“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß--Commander Cody CC-2224 06:38, 13. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Ich bin mir dem UC durchaus bewusst und habe es nicht vergessen. Wobei im UC ganz klar steht an was gearbeitet wird und Mitarbeit nicht "feindlich" gegenüber gestanden wird. Falls du bemerkt hast tue ich zur Zeit mich in einem anderen Gebiet der Jedipedia austoben - wenn das abgeschlossen ist werde ich das UC fertigstellen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 09:48, 13. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::okay Gruß --Commander Cody CC-2224 16:19, 13. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Hallo Darth Schorsch, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in dem Artikel „Dave Dorman“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß [[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 19:03, 10. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Ich bin mir dem UC durchaus bewusst und habe es nicht vergessen. Wobei im UC ganz klar steht an was gearbeitet wird und Mitarbeit nicht "feindlich" gegenüber gestanden wird. Falls du bemerkt hast tue ich zur Zeit mich in einem anderen Gebiet der Jedipedia austoben - wenn das abgeschlossen ist werde ich das UC fertigstellen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 16:39, 11. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Aber der Artikel Finn Galfridian ist auch schon lange unter UC. Gruß--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 21:13, 11. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::Und, was willst du mir eigentlich sagen? Ich weiß das du mir nicht dabei helfen kannst da die beiden Comics wegen dessen das UC drin stehte bis jetzt nur auf Englisch raus sind und ich zur Zeit der einzige bin der überhaupt Artikel aus den Invasion Comics schreibt kann ich mir so viel Zeit lassen wie ich will, zumal auch in der Erklärung zum UC auch steht warum es drin ist. Ich kann uach noch mal sagen was ich schon oben gesagt habe, aber ich unterlass das mal. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 21:23, 11. Nov. 2010 (CET) Jabba während der Klonkriege Habe ich irgendwas falsch gemacht oder warum hast du meinen Abschnitt über Jabba während der Klonkriege gelöscht? The Clone Wars (Film) ist meine Quelle und ist auch angegeben. --Exodianecross 11:27, 27. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Gelöscht? Ich hab den Abschnitt nicht gelöscht, ich hab ihn nur nach oben Verschoben. Da es an der Postition in der du den Abschnitt eingefügt hast Zeitlich falsch war. Den die Ereignisse aus der Han Solo-Trillogie kommen sicher nach dem Klonkrieg. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 11:33, 27. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Oh pardon, da habe ich das doch total übersehen! Entschuldige bitte, kommt nicht wieder vor! Gruß, --Exodianecross 11:38, 27. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Bessere Version hochladen Hi, soll ich das Bild unter anderem Namen hochladen? Weil ich kann das leider nicht überschreiben.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Atton (Diskussion | Beiträge) 12:53, 7. Nov. 2010) :Nein, einfach als neue Version Hochladen. Ist auf der Bildseite der Punkt: Eine neue Version dieser Datei hochladen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 13:17, 7. Nov. 2010 (CET) Classics Hi! Die Verschiebungen wg. Classics-Band Nr. 4 kann ich machen, habe soeben auch die Cover aus dem Band gescannt. Also wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 11:17, 5. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Du kein Problem - hast ja gesehen das ich den grad nicht da hab, ich könnte das eh erst in einer Woche machen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 11:55, 5. Dez. 2010 (CET) Keks -.- Bitte beanspruche nicht meine sowieso schon kaum vorhandene Geduld. Die Stimme war an der richtigen Stelle platziert – ich lehne den Vorschlag ab, was Kontra und nicht Neutral bedeutet. Wenn du ihn nochmals verschiebst, muss ich dies als Vandalismus bewerten. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 03:38, 6. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Du sturrer Bock, es geht hier um keine Für oder Gegen Wahl, sondern um die Findung des kleinsten gemeinsammen Nenners, das sollte dir doch irgntwie aus dem Adminforum bekannt vorkommen. Zum Zweiten du hast doch selbst zugegeben das du die Wahlvorschrift wie ich wollte das Abgestimmt wird nicht gelesen hast und so wie dein Post am Anfang gestellt war, war es eben keine klars Kontra auch wenn ich dein persönliche Meinung durchaus zu dem Thema kenne. Ich hatte eh vor alle Neutrallen so lange als Kontra zu werten bis deren Kritikpunkte beseitigt sind, bzw. nur das dann umsetzen zu lassen auf sich eben die Mehrheit (der kleinste gemeinsamme Nenner der Neutrallstimme) einigen kann, wie erklärt war. Und eben um eine Meinung zu bekommen nicht nur von dir sondern auch von alle die sich auf deinen anfänglichen schwamig und an der falschen Stelle stehende Stimme bezogen musste sie verschoben werden, das selbe hab ich ja auch mit Ben Kenobis Stimme aus dem selben Grund getan und die haste nicht zurück verschoben. Also bevor du so groß Geschütze das nächste Mal auffährst schreib deine Kontras doch so das sie eindeutig sind oder les gefälligst was mit der Wahl bezweckt wird. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 09:15, 6. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Anfangs, habe ich die Wahlvorschriften nicht zuende gelesen (habe beim Kontra aufgehört), ja. Inzwischen hab ich sie gelesen und bin immer noch davon überzeugt, dass meine Stimme als ein echtes Kontra zu werten ist, da ich vollständig dagegen bin. Punkt. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 15:29, 6. Feb. 2011 (CET) Über Abstimmungen Du musst die Abstimmung schon als Abstimmung im Sinne der JP-Definition nutzen, um etwas zu erreichen. Und zu unserer JP-Abstimmung gehört nunmal, dass man eine Entweder-oder-Entscheidung trifft - Pro oder Kontra. Dabei zählt am Ende nicht, ob jemand persönlich die neutralen Stimmen als Kontras ansieht, die Kontras als neutral oder sonstwas. Es zählt, ob da am Ende drei Pros mehr stehen als Kontras. Und das Ändern der abgegebenen Stimme eines Anderen von "Kontra" zu "Neutral" ist eigentlich als Betrugsversuch zu werten. Bei dir bin ich mir sicher, dass es nicht so gemeint war, darum sehe ich das nicht so eng. Trotzdem muss ich dir hier klar sagen: Jeder gibt seine Stimme selber ab und außer einem selbst hat keiner das Recht, diese ohne Nachfrage zu verändern. Wenn du meinst, dass dein Vorschlag in der Abstimmung von jemandem falsch verstanden wurde, dann kannst du ihn den betreffenden Benutzern nochmal erklären und die Vorschlagsbeschreibung konkretisieren. Du darfst aber nicht die Stimme eines anderen Benutzers über seinen Kopf hinweg umändern. Desweiteren ist die Abstimmung nicht dazu da, verschiedene Meinungen einzuholen, nach denen man dann den Vorschlag umgestaltet. Dafür ist JP:Vorschläge da. Dort müssen die Diskussionen stattfinden, in denen man herausfindet, was man dann genau zur Abstimmung stellt. Wärend der Abstimmung soll der Vorschlag dann möglichst nichtmehr großartig verändert werden. Denn sonst müsste man ja nach Abgabe seiner Stimme ständig nachschauen, ob sich der Vorschlag vielleicht zu etwas verändert hat, zu dem man eine andere Meinung hat als die bereits geäußerte. Hier muss man schon etwas konkretes vorlegen, das nach positivem Ausgang der Abstimmung auch so umgesetzt wird. Man kann natürlich erstmal eine Abstimmung machen in der man die Frage stellt: "Soll geschnittener Inhalt gekennzeichnet werden?" und dann eine zweite: "Soll diese Vorlage:X dazu verwendet werden?", aber in dem Fall hier, macht das Ganze einen etwas schwammigen Eindruck ("Es wäre auch möglich..." und die Vorlage unter "Testrampe" macht den Eindruck, als solle geschnittener Inhalt in den normalen Artikeltext eingefügt werden, wozu in der Abstimmungsbeschreibung aber nichts steht.), weshalb dann eben solche Reaktionen kommen, wie sie in der aktuellen Abstimmung zu lesen sind. Hättest du die Abstimmung klar darauf beschränkt, dass Artikel mit ausschließlich geschnittenem Inhalt, Artikel über geschnittene Quellen und Bilder aus geschnittenen Quellen gekennzeichnet werden - mit einer kleinen Erläuterung, was "geschnitten" bedeutet - dann wäre die Abstimmung mit weniger Missverständnissen und vielleicht auch mit mehr Pros verlaufen. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 15:57, 6. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Ersten du hast doch selbst gesehen wie viele Leute in den Vorschlägen mitdiskutier haben es war ein Handvoll mehr nicht, ich habe bevor ich eben jene Stimmen verschoben habe mit den Leuten geredet und es erklärt warum sie da falsch bzw. ungenügent ist. Ich dachte Moddi wäre klar was ich will und ich hab ihn auch noch einmal vor dem Revert seiner Stimme angeschreiben nur kahm eben keine Antwort bis dahin in ICQ. Von daher sah ich das nicht so will, und ich denke schon das die Abstimmungsrichtlinen das alles hergeben - ich forder ja jetzt nur von jedem der abstimmt gleichzeitig ein Meinung ein die er/sie bei der Diskussion aus welchen Gründen auch immer nicht abgegeben hat, damit man nicht zig mal dies Abstimmung abhalten muss weil wieder über ein ander Aspekt abgestimmt wird. Es ging mir nicht darum das der Vorschalg angenommen wird, bzw. nicht direkt sondern um die Weiterentwicklung das jeder wenigstens ein mal eine klare Possition bezieht was er eigentlich will. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 16:09, 6. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo du mich angeschrieben hast, war ich bei meiner Schwester, mit der Familie was essen. Deshalb konnte ich auch nicht antworten. Aber keine Antwort ist nicht das selbe wie Zustimmung. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 16:17, 6. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::Aber anstatt das man ne Abwesenheitsnachricht hinterlässt ... . Ich les die Teile auch, lässte mich noch mal ins selbe Messer laufen und erst dann haste dein Kontra klarer ausgedrückt hättest ja auch gleich usw. . Aber ich seh schon ich wollte mit der Abstimmung zu viel aber es ist einfach ein komplezeres Thema bei dem ein Ja oder Nein zu einfach ist. Das kann man machen wenn man eben einen kleinen Punkte hat, hier ist eine Meinung gefragt. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 16:22, 6. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::::Ja, es ist sch...ade, wenn es auf der Vorschlägeseite nicht weitergeht. Aber, die Diskussion dann quasi auf die Abstimmungsseite zu verschieben, bringt einen auch nicht weiter. Und das ist eben auch nicht Sinn und Zweck der Abstimmung. Wie gesagt, hätte ich an deiner Stelle die Abstimmung darauf reduziert, ob Artikel mit ausschließlich geschnittenem Inhalt (was dann natürlich genau definiert werden muss) gekennzeichnet werden sollten oder nicht. Dann wäre man nach der Abstimmung vielleicht schon einen Schritt weiter. Zudem hättest du auch gleich eine Tabelle machen können, in der man abstimmt, für welche Art der Kennzeichnung man ist (Ära-Symbol oder etwas ähnlich der Unkanonisch-Vorlage). Was das Ändern der Stimmen Anderer angeht, hat es Modgamers ja schon gesagt: Keine Antwort = keine Zustimmung. Und ohne Zustimmung kann man sowas nicht machen. Eigentlich sollte man es auch mit Zustimmung nicht tun. Denn es ist zwar gut, wenn man vorher mit den betreffenden Benutzern spricht und sie fragt, ob ihre Stimme nicht eher als z.B. neutral gekennzeichnet werden sollte. Aber auch dann ist es besser, wenn die Benutzer ihre Stimme selbst ändern. Denn nur so kann ein Dritter wissen, dass diese Änderung tatsächlich ihrem Willen entspricht. Ansonsten muss man erst jeden einzeln ansprechen und nachfragen: "Hast du das erlaubt?". - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 17:23, 6. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Kurz dazu: Mich freut es ja Schorsch, dass du entweder einen Legasthenie-Kurs besucht hast oder Ben um Hilfe gebeten hast, sodass man den Text wirklich mal lesen konte...Zur Sache: Im Grunde verstehe ich ja, was du möchtest und das ist grundsätzlich ja auch gut, sich eben ranzutasten. Doch das musst du im Vorfeld bei der Diskussion erfragen! Du stellst hier quasi eine Abstimmung auf, wo du lediglich die Tendenzen der Nutzer quasi wie in einer Umfrage erfragst. Das geht so erstens nicht und ist auch zweitens der falsche Ansatz. :Das wir hier insgesamt ziemlich wenige Nutzer sind, die dann zudem teilweise aufgrund der Vergangenheit überhaupt keine Lust mehr haben, überhaupt mitzudiskutieren, weil man dann eh etwas anderes umsetzt, hat man sich eben selbst (auch anderen) zuzuschreiben. Da sind wir dann bei dem generellen Kern angelangt, dass wir hier nunmal, vor allem seit der letzten Adminbestimmung, überhaupt garkeine! Transparenz mehr vorliegen haben, womit man meiner Meinung nach den Kernpunkt für Reformen/Diskussionen komplett zerstört hat. Auch hier die Frage mehr oder weniger an die Admins (alte Admins), inwieweit man selbst dafür verantwortlich ist, ist halt auch ein Problem wie nah oder fern man an den jeweiligen Stammnutzern dran ist, was man eigentlich als Community will und was dann letztlich umgesetzt wird. Das nur zur Erklärung. :Daher bleibt die einzige Möglichkeit, Abstimmungen generell so zu konszipieren, wie andere oder ich es in der Vergangenheit getan haben, oder eben ewig in den Vorschlägen herumzuquängeln, bis sich jeder mal zu Wort gemeldet hat, und man eine präzise Abstimmung startet. Aber dass in den Vorschlägen eben etliche "Reformen" seit Jahren!!! rumstehen, und jeder Admin schon gefühlt 10x gemeint hat, dass er das Problem lösen möchte, es aber insgesamt immer alles gegen St. Nimmerleinstag entgegenläuft, sieht man auch dort, dass herzlich wenig passiert und damit die Transparenz wieder nicht gegeben ist. Punkt. Das heißt für deinen Fall, zurück in die Vorschläge und unter Umständen Warterei auf St. Nimmerleinstag, oder präzise Abstimmung, keine locker flockige "Umfrage". Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 17:37, 6. Feb. 2011 (CET) :PS: Daher die Sache: Konzentriert euch erstmal auf 'eure' Sache im Hintergrund, sodass die anderen Dinge nicht alle noch 10. Jahrhunderte warten müssen. Sprech die Dinge dann schonmal locker in den Vorschlägen an, und arbeite nicht an 10 Baustellen, sondern bitte an einer richtig! Ihr seit doch keine Putzfrauen, die erst im Bad bissie rumputzen, dann bei 50% in die Küche wandern, um dann den Flur zu saugen, um dann wieder im Bad zu landen. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 17:42, 6. Feb. 2011 (CET) Frage Huhu^^ Du hast grade auf meine Diskussionsseite geschrieben. War das jetzt sone auto Nachricht die an jeden geschickt wird der mal was schreibt und noch nicht angemeldet ist oder hast das wirklich selber geschrieben?^^ Lg (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.61.52.20‎ (Diskussion) 13. Februar 2011, 11:01 Uhr) :Nein, die bekommt nicht jeder. Sieh es als Lob an. Rorret Disku 12:13, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::WoW.. Weil ich ja bisher auch soviel gemacht habe :P Bisher habe ich nur auf einen Fehler aufmerksam gemacht.. (und auf noch einen aber das war gar keiner..) (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.61.52.20‎ (Diskussion) 13. Februar 2011, 11:53 Uhr) :::Denk dir einen schönen Namen aus und meld dich an, dann bringen wir dir alles bei ;-) - zum Beispiel, dass auf Diskussionsseiten immer mit ~~~~ "unterschrieben" wird. Und ich muss dem Schorsch nicht seine Seite zuschreiben, der kriegt nämlich pro Edit eine E-Mail und irgendwann nervts... Tu's einfach. Rorret Disku 13:01, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::::Ähmm.. Ok.. Ich versuchs mal^^ Erstmal Danke für deine Einladung Schorsch.. hab mich dann jetzt mal angemeldet.. Ein wunder das der name Clone Trooper noch frei war..^^ Clone Trooper 13:17, 13.Feb.2011 :::::Also.. Ich brauch jetzt mal hilfe.. Ich kann irgendwie nicht mehr schreiben.. Bekomm immer diese Fehlermeldung: "Diese Aktion wurde automatisch als schädlich erkannt und deshalb nicht ausgeführt. Wenn du denkst, dass dein Beitrag konstruktiv war, wende dich bitte an einen Administrator und schildere ihm, was du versucht hast beizutragen. Kurzbeschreibung der verletzten Regel: Sperrung externer HTML-Links (IPs)" Clone Trooper 13:57, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::::::Das passiert, wenn man als unangemeldeter oder neuer Benutzer versucht externe Links irgendwo einzufügen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:11, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::::::Nur doof das ich das garnicht mache.. Ich habe nichts gemacht außer text geschrieben und dieses ~~~~ drangehängt. Clone Trooper 15:35, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::::::::Probier das bitte nochmal mit dem Kommentar bei Order 66, müsste jetzt gehen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:54, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::::::::Hey du hast recht. Danke schön - für was auch immer du gemacht hast ;) Clone Trooper 16:01, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::::::::::Erstmal Sorry das ich hier jetzt alles voll mit Fragen schreibe aber ich weiß nicht wo ich sonst fragen soll..Und zwar steht ja bei der begrüßung das die Benutzerseite nicht der einzige Beitrag zur jedipedia sein sollte. Von daher hab ich schonmal son bischen geguckt was ich denn so schreiben könnte.. Leider viel mir auch auf das ich keine Bilder hochladen kann.. Soll ich trotzdem einfach schreiben und Bilder einfach weglassen oder wie? Finde irgendwie Bilder gehören dazu^^ Clone Trooper 19:03, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET) Es gibt Artikel, zu denen es keine Bilder gibt. Die Möglichkeit, Bilder hochzuladen bekommt man - wenn ich mich recht erinnere - erst später, also mach dir da keine Sorgen. Ich würde dir empfehlen, sowieso erst einmal dich hier zurechtzufinden und nicht mit Artikel schreiben anzufangen, sondern mit der Bearbeitung von Artikeln, wo du Fehler findest. KitDiskussion 19:20, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET)